


Late to the Party

by Ashezi



Series: The Lion, the Eagle, and the Safety Scissors [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fodlan city, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late arrivals, M/M, Modern AU, Pet Names, Reunions, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprise Party, Tsunderes, Unsaid promises, city AU, faerghus air force, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashezi/pseuds/Ashezi
Summary: Being late to your own surprise party was one thing, another was being late to your reunion with someone dear to you.





	Late to the Party

* * *

* * *

"You're late"

Dimitri looked up as soon as he walked through the main door entrance of the hanger, in front of him was Felix himself, arms crossed with a scowl on his face. The hangar was nearly empty from how late it was. He was surprised that Felix had waited so long for him.

"I did text you that you could've gone home." Dimitri tried, but instantly he was shut down by the shorter male.

"That would defeat the purpose of greeting you home. Let me guess, you met up with Claude and Edelgard and drank the evening away while I waited with the others for you. You're lucky I'm still even here Boar." 

The hangar was decorated with balloons that hung silently, tables were set up, streamers and confetti on the floor. Felix stood in the middle, out of place with the festivity that was long deserted for another day. "It was supposed to be a surprise party, but it looks like you had other places to be than with us. Mercedes was so disappointed that she baked so much for nothing. I know they're going to try again tomorrow, but it seems like wasted effort if you ask me."

Dimitri moved forward slowly, Felix didn't move an inch. Not even when the general stood in front of him, years of training taught him not to flinch under pressure. That still didn't stop the soft noise that escaped his nose the moment that Dimitri wrapped his arms around Felix. The shorter man stood his ground, fingers twitching as they wondered if they would reciprocate. 

"I'm glad you stayed… I missed you.." Dimitri whispered against him.

Felix broke, wrapping arms around the large man and hiding his face against him. His hands gripped onto his jacket, trying to pull the other closer to him. It had been years since they last saw each other. Their last embrace. Their last contact with each other. It seared as a distant memory to Felix all this time and finally this man was back to his base, his home, his life.

"You know how fucking worried I was when I heard of your plane crash?" His voice wavered. "If you're going to die anywhere at least let me be there too...you idiot." 

Felix leaned back slightly and pushed Dimitri's sunglasses up to rest against his head. His hand stroked the scared eyelid for a moment, dread and disgust in his own pupils. Carefully, he leaned up and placed a chaste kiss against it. "Leave again like that and I'll kill you…" he murmured against the skin.

Dimitri felt a new wave of regret. He could only imagine how long he left the other waiting. It wasn't only today, but those years he had been gone. No amount of calls and messaging could replace the needed time together, especially when he was needed most. "I'm sorry Felix… I tried to come here sooner, but I have a duty.." he said, at the Felix's hand hit his chest.

His rage released as he pounded weakly into the jacket he was holding, tears threatening to spill over his eyes. "Of course you have a duty! You are the goddamn general of this air force. You have to go out! You have to fight! We all do! I understand that! Don't go thinking for one second that this was all a mistake! I've been with you for years Dimitri! Ever since we were kids, dreaming about protecting this country! You e-earned this. No matter how selfish I may seem, you deserve every second you're away from here...general."

"I may be a general ...but I'm your lover first, Hugo." Dimitri said, rubbing his thumb underneath Felix's eye. Felix startled at the pet name and shut his mouth, looking away from Dimitri. Underneath all of his spite and hateful words, he knew that he loved the man before him. He was an inspiration at the same time as much as an eyesore. But right now, he was a dream, finally having returned home. Years of dreaming and waiting for this moment to be ruined by his own mouth and judgement, but Dimitri knew better than to just listen to Felix. He knew to read between the lines, knew what the other had meant, what he was feeling under that facade.

"...Don't keep me waiting anymore, Alexandre…" he whispered to himself, mostly, but Dimitri had heard him loud and clear.

"I could see no other option." Dimitri dipped Felix's head back, capturing his lips in a soft and sincere kiss. His immediate response was to close his eyes and kiss Dimitri back, holding tighter to the man as he sighed into the kiss. Tonight, alone in the decorated hangar, they two would stay for hours as they exchanged soft kisses and words. Catching up slowly with one another and making up for time and memories lost. 

"Let's go back home.."

"I'm already home now that I'm with you again, Hugo."

  
  
  



End file.
